100
100 is the twelfth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundredth episode overall. Split into two parts, this first part of the episode aired on March 18, 2014, with the second part airing a week later March 25, 2014. After the defeat at Nationals and the consequently imminent break up of the glee club by Principal Sue, the alumni return to McKinley to share stories and to celebrate what the last 100 lessons have meant to them. Among the returnees are the dueling divas Rachel and Mercedes, who, in spite of the fact that they are making progress in their own industries, seem determined to revive an old feud. A new and improved Puck, recently inducted into the military, intends to impress Quinn, his old girlfriend and mother of his daughter - he receives an unwanted surprise in the process. The MIT student and newfound mathematical genius Brittany believes that she has permanently lost her creative streak, and the Broadway bad girl and alcoholic April Rhodes may have a solution for the doomed glee club, but not if Sue has anything to say about it. The episode was written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk, and directed by Paris Barclay. Plot Rachel and Mercedes return to Lima after learning that Glee Club has been disbanded after their loss at Nationals. Both girls seem taken aback at the lack of McKinley fanfare in their honor, given the recent success they both have had: Rachel for Funny Girl and Mercedes for her upcoming album. In the choir room, various New Directions members do congratulate Rachel and Mercedes, but it is clear that being back in Lima sparked feelings of rivalry between the girls. Rachel and Mercedes each rush to take a seat at the front of the group, with Rachel just beating Mercedes to it. Kurt, seeing the pettiness, demands they greet one another. Although they do greet one another, their respective well wishes don’t seem genuine. Will thanks everyone for coming so they can all celebrate what the Glee Club has meant to all of them over the years. He gives them the assignment - to re-do performances from the past with a new twist. He then announces that he has asked April to return, as she saved the club’s auditorium years ago. Will and April kick off the celebration with Raise Your Glass, and alumni and current New Directions join in. Later, Puck is walking in the McKinley hallways, reflecting on his past as a student. He feels that he has found a purpose in life now that he is in the Air Force, and as far as he is concerned, the past is be dead to him - except for Quinn. Puck and Quinn greet one another and he asks what she thinks of his uniform. Quinn jokes that it looks a little itchy, but then says he looks handsome and remarks that he seems to have a renewed confidence about him. They are then interrupted by Quinn’s new boyfriend, Biff. Puck is clearly taken aback at the introduction. Biff is well off and claims that his family planted the first ever McIntosh apple orchard in Pennsylvania. Meanwhile, Brittany is working on mathematical formulas in a classroom by herself. Santana finds her and Brittany tells her she misses her old life before she became a “mathematical genius”. Santana suggests an Unholy Trinity number to lift her spirits. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany perform Toxic. Biff is also present during the number and several New Directions members notice him texting during the performance. After the girls have finished, April calls Biff out immediately and asks what he thought. Biff calls the performance “Energetic”, when it is clear he didn’t see any of it. Quinn tries to defend him, saying that he is busy with school and extracurricular activities. Meanwhile, Santana compliments Brittany for her role in the performance, particularly the dancing, but Brittany says she has to focus on what she is best at, math. Brittany then hosts her next Fondue For Two segment; she has invited both Mercedes and Rachel. Brittany ponders if Rachel really has been to New York, and suggests that Rachel has been lieing about attending NYADA, her job as a singing waitress, and her role in Funny Girl. She then questions Mercedes’ dance abilities and asks what each girl plans to sing for Glee Club. Rachel and Mercedes reveal simultaneously that they plan to sing Defying Gravity. The girls then decide to use the song as a “Diva off” so that the Glee Club can, at long last, decide who the “true diva” of New Directions is. Later, at Breadstix, Quinn and Biff are discussing their relationship. Biff says he loves Quinn and really wants to get to know her. He invites some of Quinn’s other friends to the table - Puck, Santana, Artie and Mike. They reveal some not so favorable details of Quinn’s past, such as the time she dyed her hair pink, got a Ryan Secrest tattoo and became a “skank” her senior year. Quinn tries to convince Biff they are only joking and sends him to the car for her purse. Quinn tells her friends that she is trying to present herself the best way possible due to Biff’s wealthy background, as if she married him she would be “set for life”. At McKinley, April and Will try to convince Sue that April has a say over who can use the auditorium as she is funding it. Suspicious about April’s financial background, Sue recruits Becky to do some research. Back in the choir room, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes perform Defying Gravity. Will suggests they hold off a day on voting to allow the performances to sink in, much to the annoyance of Rachel and Mercedes. Out in the courtyard, Brittany is recreating a famous chess game with people acting as the chess pieces. Brittany tells Santana that it is the only creative outlet she has now. Upset, Santana reminds Brittany that her true love is dance and suggests they do a number together. Meanwhile, Rachel and Mercedes are seen trying to convince various New Directions members to vote for them as the real diva of Glee Club. Will then invites the next person to perform a song. Santana interrupts Puck and says she would like to do a dance duet with Brittany, which turns out to be Valerie, in hopes of inspiring Brittany to get back in touch with her creative side. Brittany is hesitant at first, but then joins in and seems to enjoy herself. Mike and Jake join with Santana and Brittany for the dance routine. After the performance, Puck says he would like to move to the auditorium for his number, Keep Holding On. Quinn becomes emotional during the song. She tells Puck she had forgotten about it until she heard it again. Puck tries to tell her to hold on to her past, because it is a part of who she is, but she says she is in love with Biff and wants to forget. Back in the choir room, the Glee Club is about to vote for the winner of the diva off when Santana interrupts. She tells Rachel that she is a horrible person and that she has "often sold people down the river for a solo". Furthermore, she reveals that she did not win Prom Queen; it was rigged by Santana and Quinn because they felt bad for her. Rachel is upset by the revelation and leaves the choir room to cry in the bathroom. Mercedes joins her and tries to comfort her. Rachel says that being in New York still feels like high school sometimes, which Mercedes can relate to. Meanwhile, Sue and Becky have proof for Will and April that Will has bankrupted the club with the purchase of elaborate costumes and sets in the auditorium and April has no more money as she is under indictment related to her most recent boyfriend’s shady financial background. Outside, Quinn is coming clean about her high school past to Biff, who is unhappy about the news he is hearing and calls her an unflattering name. Puck beats Biff up, sending him into a dumpster and tells Quinn to either help her boyfriend or return to the choir room with her real friends. In the choir room, New Directions are finally voting for the diva off and Will is about to count the votes when Rachel and Mercedes return. The ladies tell the group that they have decided not to have a vote as it would be unproductive and narcissistic. Will tells them they are equally talented. April apologizes to the Glee Club for having raised their hopes that she would be able to save New Directions, and reveals that she has found Holly in hopes she could raise their spirits. Holly performs Happy and New Directions join in. In the boys locker room, Quinn joins Puck who is looking at Finn’s football jersey, which was retired after his death. Puck asks Quinn if she thinks Finn ever forgave them for what they did. Quinn says she is sure that he did, as Rachel was his true soulmate anyway. Puck wants to know who Quinn thinks her soulmate is. Meanwhile, Santana is talking with Brittany, telling her that she should be enjoying her life rather than beginning locked away in some math lab. Puck tells Quinn he is thinking of leaving Lima, unless she gives him a reason to stay. Brittany kisses Santana, but Santana pulls away and says it is a bad idea, as she has worked hard to get over her. Quinn tells Puck he wouldn't want to be with her, as she is terrible at being in relationships. Puck reveals that he loves her and points out that he is the only guy she has ever really been honest with. Brittany tells Santana that it feels good to be around her again and that she has seen the world and only wants to be with her. Brittany tells Santana that she is available if she wants her. Puck appeals to Quinn to ask him to stay, then leaves the locker room. Quinn runs down the hallway to meet him and they share a kiss. The episode ends with Will and the original members of New Directions, minus Matt and Finn, in the auditorium, where Finn and Lillian’s plaques remain. The group is emotional, and Will tells them that he didn’t bring them together to cheer them up, but to thank them for being part of the wonderful journey that the Glee Club has been. As Will starts to break down, everyone comes together for a group hug. April and Holly are seen sitting above the group. They mutually vow to save the Glee Club. Songs *Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes is an album accompanying the music from New Directions and this episode, as a celebration of the show's special milestone. The album was released March 25, 2014. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Chace Crawford as Biff McIntosh Co-Stars *Brad Ellis as Brad *Keith Pillow as Scientist *Ratidzo Mambo as Teacher Trivia *The episode was watched 2.80 million viewers and received a 1.1 rating. Source *This episode marks Artie's hundredth episodic appearance. **Ironically, this is the first episode of Season Five in which he doesn't sing. *The song selection for this episode was chosen by the fans through an online poll. Fans had to choose among thirty classic Glee performances, so that ten of them would later be featured on the episode. The list of all thirty songs which could be voted can be found here. **However, only 8 old songs were released, and only 7 songs were performed. **''Dog Days Are Over'' was originally going to be sung in this episode by Holly Holliday, however, it was changed to Happy for unknown reasons. Maybe because Holly just wanted to do a new number like she said. *This is the fourth episode ever to be written by all three co-creators, the other three being Pilot, Showmance, and The Quarterback. *During the Fondue For Two segment, Brittany asks Mercedes if it's true that she has been a really good dancer all the time, but just wanted to be a "park and bark". This is a reference to Amber Riley's recent win on Dancing With the Stars. *It is revealed by April and Holly that there is a Facebook page for all the guests of the glee club and that is how they know each other. Cooper Anderson, Shelby Corcoran and David Martinez were invited as well, but they don't appear in the episode. *Holly Holiday is introduced to the Glee Club in the same way she was in The Substitute. **Both times Holly slides across the floor and says "Hola, Clase." *Mike is the only alumnus that doesn't sing in this episode. Errors *In this episode Sam states that he is left handed. However, not only has he been shown to be right handed in previous episodes, he's shown to be right handed in this episode as well. *Before the'' Happy'' performance, there's an empty chair next to Blaine - Kurt isn't in the choir room. He appears there once the performance starts. Gallery tumblr mz5uxbkg741r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Mark in studio Jan6.jpg 100studio.png 1601375 233263796845890 1704324929 n.jpg|Kevin on Set tumblr mz7aavbcyj1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr mz763eCzVS1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr mz7d4060qL1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr mz7hk59XsH1r4ezfzo1 500.png Script kurtcedes.jpg Tumblr mzdadut2bS1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Naya tweet.png tumblr mzd3pxwKg91r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzfa4bYudE1qe476yo2 1280.jpg tumblr mzgbyj3OqW1r4ezfzo1 500.png Chord becca dianna 100.jpg tumblr mzgo7rRsku1qiicbko1 500.jpg Blaine's gone cartoon.jpg|Blaine's gone cartoon. Gleeart.jpg Lea jenna heather wah.jpg BeDc2MqCYAA3TjL.jpg tumblr mzguweZBoj1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzgvb1FK9R1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Paris 100th ep.jpg tumblr mzh921u4Ju1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 1506720_683295271717221_1122742777_n.jpg AmberTweet.jpg DiannaTweet.jpg DiannaandHarry.jpg|"Little lamb and me." Tumblr mziaug8BDD1qc4ojbo2 1280.jpg Settin' up.jpg Brittanacourtyard.jpg Lord Tubs stars in 100.jpg Santana?.jpg tumblr_mzimbgUBHH1r4ezfzo1_500.png Brittana bts.jpg 100 tweet.png lord tubington1.jpg|Lord Tubbington tumblr_mzj90rZ9tl1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Sadly no and no.png Tumblr mzj1guTmL71qc4ojbo1 500.png tumblr mzkdpekcaO1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzkeixjk7n1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzkentELoS1qe476yo1 1280.jpg tumblr mzkgpj8Nfc1s57bimo1 500.jpg tumblr mzkgzxqaT61r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkgy5awbn1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkhtlZszM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkiqmosZJ1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkjf8Zvne1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr mzkjru1N751r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzkr92fxLP1rojy6eo1 r1_500.png Tumblr mzks6mv8m01r4gxc3o2 500.jpg BePQ8rAIAAAeO8-.jpg 1534314 10152225649697238 138154197 n.jpg Trinity-100.png Asdfghjkl.jpg 1538727 685329288180486 1887615456 n.jpg 1503259 685331334846948 766703021 n.jpg 1013236 685311511515597 77334842 n.png lea.........jpg tumblr mzpt87iGPP1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzqbte2f9U1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzqf6jKBLf1r4ezfzo1 500.png BeeWoxxCYAAi--l.jpg BeeXA0pCMAA08FK.jpg BeeMbUpCEAA__wj.jpg tumblr mzqcts6qzD1r4ezfzo1 500.png tumblr mzqd083WYH1qe476yo2 500.jpg Dc17b8a082ff11e38add1240bd2c384e 8.jpg Unique moving?.png tumblr mzs4fcKTch1r4ezfzo1 500.png tumblr mzs4qzlQzm1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 94b23e2a831a11e3a96f12453be7651f_8.jpg tumblr mzse7bLSL41r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzs7v1rxG81r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzte5zgXNm1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mztnnxo7aM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzsq728R7y1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr mztbgvMdCE1r4ezfzo1 500.png tumblr mztdr0Vg5G1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 00c6a1d883ba11e3b5e50e98919a0b5f_8.jpg tumblr mzttq12i371r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mztw42xMdj1r4ezfzo1 500.png Theyarebacjimage.jpg tumblr mzuel0sEEB1r4ezfzo1 500.png tumblr mzuj5e54Yf1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzuklqUdyc1r4ezfzo1 500.png tumblr mzuklqUdyc1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg 75e.jpg tumblr mzvqjaWAO11r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzvsuoDqoB1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee-image-glee-36487420-300-225.jpg 5-12hat.jpg 29d6f70287a311e3b0d8124666b39ba1 8.jpg Harry's idea on and off.jpg 04b7945087cf11e3a2180ed42c4d86e6_8.jpg Tumblr n03fr3MeoQ1rojy6eo1 500.png tumblr_n03d9mPcR71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Wow he's tall.jpg Sniffle.jpg Tumblr n07bbrVLwT1qe476yo2 500.jpg Tumblr n07bbrVLwT1qe476yo1 500.png tumblr_n08f9lAWg61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Beui4ZACAAAG1ni.jpg Article-2551852-1B32939D00000578-892 634x622.jpg 01.jpg Klaine balloons 2.jpg Klaine balloons 1.jpg Tumblr n1kkyjXZi51r8h8p3o1 500.jpg New directions 100 choir room.jpg Brittana100.gif tumblr_n1y63mWSbp1rs61zko2_250.gif tumblr_n1y63mWSbp1rs61zko3_250.gif 100 still (1).jpg 100 still (2).jpg 100 still (3).jpg 100 still (4).jpg 100 still (5).jpg 100 still (6).jpg 100 still (7).jpg 100 still (8).jpg 100 still (9).jpg 100 still (10).jpg 100 still (11).jpg 100 still (12).jpg 100 still (13).jpg 100 still (14).jpg 100 still (15).jpg 100 still (16).jpg 100 still (17).jpg 100 still (18).jpg 100 still (19).jpg 100 still (20).jpg RUG100.gif Rachel100smile.gif RUG1002.gif Tumblr n23jtg8am41r4ezfzo1 500.jpg lmw_512stills006.jpg tumblr_n28uve8LT61s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_n28us6ZE6O1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_n28us6ZE6O1ql1znmo2_500.jpg 100Valerie.gif Holly100Entrance.gif 100ToxicWHoooo.gif Happy100.gif Happy100.2.gif arer34r. Gif aatfrtr. Gif tumblr_n2av1tYgWV1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n2av1tYgWV1s57bimo2_250.gif unholy trinity santana quinn brittany.jpg Valerie santana mike chang.jpg nd 100 still.png 100toxic.jpg toxic_100.jpg toxic-100.jpg toxic100.jpg toxicTUT.gif toxicTUT2.gif Quick100cutecutecute.gif tumblr_n2d0dj2cDW1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2d0grZTWa1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2d0s94IHg1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2ex82erCT1s57bimo1_500.jpg toxicunholytrinity.jpg toxicunholytrinity2.jpg tumblr_n2fr1vqIFt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2fr1vqIFt1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n2frtrcMSn1qe476yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2frtrcMSn1qe476yo2_1280.jpg RachelDG100.gif MercedesDG100.gif Toxic1.gif Quinn100Smile.jpeg Toxic4.gif Toxic3.gif kurt defying gravity.JPG Bitchgrinsantana.gif Holytrinity100.gif Impressedfab.gif tumblr_n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif melodramatic.jpg quinn100.gif quinn100-2.gif quinn100-3.gif quinn100-4.gif thistrioistoxic!.jpg tumblr_n2lj7nT9F31s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n2lj7nT9F31s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n2lj7nT9F31s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n2lj7nT9F31s57bimo4_250.gif Harry's instagram!.jpg glee 100-bts.jpg tumblr_n2ncibriDA1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2ncibriDA1s57bimo4_500.jpg tumblr_n2ncjgP3Nz1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2ncjgP3Nz1s57bimo2_500.jpg tumblr_n2nckmvUfx1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2ncpplwIF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 100STILL (1).jpg 100STILL (2).jpg 100STILL (3).jpg 100STILL (4).jpg 100STILL (5).jpg 100STILL (6).jpg 100STILL (7).jpg Brittwhaat.gif tumblr_n2nk2traH81r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2nrlzjKcM1svvtzio1_500.jpg agfrg. Png BjDRhrZCEAAumZ1.jpg uht1.gif uht2.gif uht3.gif 3d.gif 2f.gif brit2.gif brit3.gif brit4.gif brit5.gif Happyjarley6.gif Happyjarley5.gif Happyjarley4.gif Happyjarley3.gif Happyjarley2.gif Happyjarley.gif Toxicut8.jpg Toxicut7.gif Toxicut6.gif Toxicut5.jpg Toxicut4.gif Toxicut3.gif Toxicut2.gif Toxicut1.gif defyinggravity100.gif defyinggravity1002.gif defyinggravity1003.gif defyinggravity1004.gif 100mercedes.gif donewithyoursht.gif imfabulousmercedes.gif jonesberry100.gif jonesberry1002.gif jonesberry1003.gif valerie100.gif 2valerie100.gif 3valerie100.gif 4valerie100.gif 5valerie100.gif 6valerie100.gif 7valerie100.gif 8valerie100.gif 9valerie100.gif 10valerie100.gif Toxicut5.gif Toxicut8.gif kho100.gif kho1003.gif kho1004.gif kho1005.gif kho1006.gif kho1007.gif kho1008.gif kho1009.gif kho10010.gif kho10011.gif tumblr_n2nwrrSyTF1rmrnujo1_250.gif tumblr_n2nwrrSyTF1rmrnujo2_250.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr n2p1hugyGu1rehj12o2 250.gif Tumblr n2p1hugyGu1rehj12o1 250.gif tumblr_n2nwvs1gYh1s9dg7so1_250.gif tumblr_n2nwvs1gYh1s9dg7so5_250.gif tumblr_n2nwvs1gYh1s9dg7so3_250.gif tumblr_n2nwvs1gYh1s9dg7so4_250.gif tumblr_n2nwvs1gYh1s9dg7so6_250.gif tumblr_n2nwvs1gYh1s9dg7so2_250.gif Tumblr n2ohx68smy1sl4z45o5 250.gif Tumblr n2ohx68smy1sl4z45o4 250.gif Tumblr n2ohx68smy1sl4z45o3 250.gif Tumblr n2ohx68smy1sl4z45o2 250.gif Tumblr n2ohx68smy1sl4z45o1 250.gif Tumblr n2ohx68smy1sl4z45o6 250.gif tumblr_n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so1_250.gif tumblr_n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so2_250.gif tumblr_n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so4_250.gif tumblr_n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so3_250.gif tumblr_n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so5_250.gif tumblr_n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so6_250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o4 250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o3 250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o6 250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o1 250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o5 250.gif tumblr_n2oxt8mfAY1ssohwoo1_250.gif tumblr_n2oxt8mfAY1ssohwoo2_250.gif tumblr_n2oxt8mfAY1ssohwoo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2oxt8mfAY1ssohwoo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o2 250.gif 250.gif Uht6.gif Tumblr n2ntkkiFDK1trezxfo1 250.gif Tumblr n2ntkkiFDK1trezxfo2 250.gif tumblr_n2nw1oIvvS1rmrnujo2_250.gif tumblr_n2nw1oIvvS1rmrnujo1_250.gif tumblr_n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo4_250.gif tumblr_n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo6_250.gif tumblr_n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo1_250.gif tumblr_n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo3_250.gif tumblr_n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo2_250.gif tumblr_n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo7_250.gif tumblr_n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo8_250.gif Tumblr n2oshzh0Bo1qcxzk1o4 250.gif Tumblr n2oshzh0Bo1qcxzk1o3 250.gif Tumblr n2oshzh0Bo1qcxzk1o2 250.gif Tumblr n2oshzh0Bo1qcxzk1o1 250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo1_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo2_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo3_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo4_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo5_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo6_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo7_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo8_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo10_250.gif tumblr_n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo9_250.gif Tumblr n2o1s6dsLn1so0w8qo4 250.gif Tumblr n2o1s6dsLn1so0w8qo3 250.gif Tumblr n2o1s6dsLn1so0w8qo2 250.gif Tumblr n2o1s6dsLn1so0w8qo1 250.gif Tumblr n2o390U2YD1qk87r8o7 250.gif Tumblr n2o390U2YD1qk87r8o2 250.gif Tumblr n2o390U2YD1qk87r8o3 250.gif Tumblr n2o390U2YD1qk87r8o8 250.gif tumblr_n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo8_250.gif Tumblr n2oj197ufL1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n2oj197ufL1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n2oj197ufL1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n2oj197ufL1s57bimo1 250.gif tumblr_n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_n2nw5kKlW81s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n2nw5kKlW81s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n2nw5kKlW81s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n2nw5kKlW81s57bimo4_250.gif Tumblr n2nvaadne51qaxxelo2 250.gif tumblr_n2nvaadne51qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n2nvaadne51qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_n2nvaadne51qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro1_250.gif tumblr_n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro2_250.gif tumblr_n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro3_250.gif tumblr_n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro4_250.gif tumblr_n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro5_250.gif tumblr_n2nvwhv9Vm1swlefro6_250.gif Tumblr n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr_n2nwm9AL041sd5847o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2nwm9AL041sd5847o4_250.gif tumblr_n2nwm9AL041sd5847o6_250.gif tumblr_n2nwm9AL041sd5847o2_250.gif tumblr_n2nwm9AL041sd5847o8_250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo10 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n2nuqrhkxg1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr_n2nz52Cy8u1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n2nz52Cy8u1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n2nz52Cy8u1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n2nz52Cy8u1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n2nzzt9v5a1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n2nzzt9v5a1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n2nzzt9v5a1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n2nzzt9v5a1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n2o1ltOiKl1qzl8s1o2_250.gif tumblr_n2o1ltOiKl1qzl8s1o3_250.gif tumblr_n2o1ltOiKl1qzl8s1o4_250.gif tumblr_n2o1ltOiKl1qzl8s1o1_250.gif tumblr_n2o5zjkMIf1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_n2o5zjkMIf1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_n2o5zjkMIf1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_n2o5zjkMIf1r350t5o1_250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2oaupKEwP1s3ruepo4 250.gif Tumblr n2oaupKEwP1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr n2oaupKEwP1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr n2oaupKEwP1s3ruepo2 250.gif b1.gif b2.gif b3.gif b4.gif b5.gif b6.gif m1.gif ryg1.gif tumblr_n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo5_250.gif tumblr_n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo6_250.gif tumblr_n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo7_250.gif tumblr_n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo8_250.gif tumblr_n2pnphp53T1s3ruepo4_250.gif Tumblr n2ntsmAIib1qdnpeio6 250.gif Tumblr n2ntsmAIib1qdnpeio5 250.gif Tumblr n2ntsmAIib1qdnpeio4 250.gif Tumblr n2ntsmAIib1qdnpeio3 250.gif Tumblr n2ntsmAIib1qdnpeio2 250.gif Tumblr n2ntsmAIib1qdnpeio1 250.gif tumblr_n2o1d0cQWu1qe75ueo1_250.gif tumblr_n2o1d0cQWu1qe75ueo2_250.gif tumblr_n2o1d0cQWu1qe75ueo3_250.gif tumblr_n2o1d0cQWu1qe75ueo4_250.gif tumblr_n2o1d0cQWu1qe75ueo5_250.gif tumblr_n2o1d0cQWu1qe75ueo6_250.gif tumblr_n2oo2lonVI1qlpkoio4_250.gif tumblr_n2oo2lonVI1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_n2oo2lonVI1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_n2oo2lonVI1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_n2pjqqo3gK1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n2pjqqo3gK1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_n2pjqqo3gK1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_n2pjqqo3gK1s3ruepo4_250.gif tumblr_n2p297BAhf1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_n2p297BAhf1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_n2nxe9Toq31t1ubx5o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_n2r3ywZNvt1skyvvno1_500.jpg tumblr_n2r3ywZNvt1skyvvno2_500.jpg 100 cuties.jpg Quinn2001.gif Quinn5001.gif Santana toxic face.jpg Quaineder.gif tumblr_n2nv9tSZp71qzqd95o3_250 1001.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes